Konoha High: All Boys Gifted School
by Norty lil angel
Summary: When Naruto goes to a school for the gifted, his life changes. Glowing keys, vampires, what the hell is going on? GaaNaru NejiNaru SasuNaru. Wanting of Naruto to be the Uke warning. Summary changed.
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to start a new fic! It's gonna be about.. well you'll figure it out as you go on.

FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS AND KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS INVOLVED! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

**Full Summary**

When Naruto Uzumaki was orphaned, he started yo-yoing between schools. That was until he ended up at Konoha High, the all boys boarding school. At the age of 15, he's more child then anything, and entitled to a fortune when he leaves school. The thing is everything goes bad from day one. With his feminine looks, and petite, as one would call it, form, it's no surprise that everyone wants him to be the Uke. But nobody could've guessed that the three most popular boys in school, Gaara,Neji and Sasuke, are in his class. And are interseted in him! When they start fighting for his affection, life becomes Hell on Earth for Naruto, as he has to dodge dates, put up with notes with on his locker, and survive three years in a school, that wants nothing to do but make out with him? (Long Summary, eh?)

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki stared at the tall gates, in his soaking clothes, as the rain poured on. It didn't help that he had had to walk from the other side of the huge city, just to get here, and find the door closed! The Orphanarium he'd been staying at, hadn't managed to get him transport, so, here he was, the first day of school in the down pour of the century.

The rain was quite a surprise actually. Konoha was normally a warm country, but today had to be different. As if it wanted Naruto to be miserable. Naruto snorted, and spied a buzzer, on the side of one of the gates. Pressing it, he waited as patiently as a freezing boy could.

Eventually a voice rang out, "Welcome to Konoha High, All Boys School. How may I help you?" the person who had spoken, seemed friendly enough, and was female. Naruto pressed the button that had the word 'Reply' underneath it, and pressed.

He waited several seconds, before saying, "Err, Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I've just arrived, and was told I needed to sign in as soon as I got here" after a few seconds, the voice spoke again,

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki. Ahh! Here you are! Come straight through! Your early by half an hour though" with that the gates creaked open, and Naruto ran through them, heading towards the large building, that he could barely see through the blinding rain.

When he reached the door, shivering, he knocked as loudly as possible. He was still knocking when it opened, and the person in front of him was lucky enough to have good enough reflexes to catch the offending hand, before it hit her.

"Oh my god, you poor thing!" Shizune gasped, staring at the disheveled Naruto, who was shaking for all he was worth. She ran away, and returned with a cloak, which Naruto wrapped around his shoulders thankfully.

Shizune led him to a table, that was packed with papers, before shoving a coffee in his hands, and settling behind the groaning desk. She shifted through some notes, before asking Naruto a simple question.

"You have a choice in this school, about whether or not you would like to take music class, or choir. I'll program it, so you don't have to worry about whether you'll be on the list or not, and if it becomes unbearable, you can change classes. What will it be? Choir, or Music?"

Naruto sipped at the coffee, and was glad as the warmth rushed through his body, before automatically saying, "Choir"

Shizune swirled over to a computer, and typed something in, rather quietly. She twirled around again after several minutes, adn said, "There you go sweetie. I've put in the register that you'll be in choir, and" here she started rifling through a draw, she disappeared into, "Here's your room key! Since your early, I don't know who'll you'll be sharing with, but you might want to hurry up to it, and have a shower, before you catch the death of a cold"

Naruto took the key thankfully, and looked at the tag attached. 'Hall B Room 298'. He ran out of the room, shouting, "Thanks!" over his shoulder.

(Main Hall)

"295, 296, 297, Ahh! 298!" Naruto mumbled to himself, as he pushed the key into the lock, and entered his room. It was pretty plain, the walls being a dark blue, the sheets and covers of the bed a cream colour.

Naruto saw his uniform spread across his bed, and sighed with relief. That was when he noticed the other door. Opening it, he was in heaven. A brown coloured room, with beige towels, and a large shower in the middle greeted him.

He shut the door behind him, and securely locked it. He peeled off his sodden clothes, placed them in a basket someone had convieniently named 'Stuff to be washed' in big red letters, and threw open the door to the shower.

Slding the door shut, he sighed in happiness, as the warm water cascaded down his back. he scrubbed his hair, and washed his body hard, getting rid of any traces of dirt.

Ten minutes later, a little reluctantly, he dragged himself away from the shower, and wrapped a small tower around his waist. He unlocked the door, and went to walk over to his bed. That is to say he would've done, if he hadn't been met with angry blue eyes.

Naruto blinked, and the boy took his chance. "FINALLY!" the boy shouted, "I've been hammering on the door, needing the toilet for the past five minutes! And I'm Sora by the way," the boy called Sora seemed to add his name as an after thought.

Naruto simply sweat dropped, and moved to the side, where the boy waddled into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. After a few minutes, there was a sigh, and the boy with the shocking hair, as mad as Naruto's came back into the main room, a smile on his face.

Sora made a face at Naruto, and said, "I don't think I caught your name..?" Naruto, who had been getting dressed while Sora was in the toilet, and was halfway pulling his shirt on. Sora caught a glimpse of a jagged pink scar, before Naruto tugged his shirt down firmly, and began fastening his tie on, murmuring, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

Sora gasped, and exclaimed, "The one who survived that major crash, in his private jet? I heard you had a gigantic piece of metal straight through your gut, must have hurt, huh?"

Naruto visibly flinched away from Sora, asking in a silent voice, "How'd you know?" Sora flushed, sensing he had offended Naruto in some way, and managed to stutter out, "I was in hospital the same time you were brought in! You crashed just behind my house, you know?"

"Oh, I see" Naruto said quietly, before beaming brightly, and pulled up his shirt, and Sora winced, expecting to see the horrendous blemish. When he didn't he asked Naruto, "But didn't you..?"

"Naaaa!" Naruto grinned, and he suddenly jumped as a bell rang. He picked up a piece of paper from the dressers, that were next to his bed, and read aloud, "Homeroom 9-10, Teacher, Hatake Kakashi"

Sora suddenly lookd downcast, "You don't have same homeroom as me, but," Sora read the time table over Naruto's shoulder, "We both have Choir from 11-12, and English 1-2. Lunch is from noon till one, if you were wondering. See you later!"

Naruto followed Sora out of the door, and looked at his time table, so he knew where homeroom was. "Hall J Room 46," Naruto said to himself, and looked up a map that he located.

After seeing where he was, he turned a corner, and was immediately horrified. Two boys. Making out. Against his locker! He could only tell, because he spotted the words, 'Naru' and just about saw his whole last name 'Uzumaki'.

He went up to them, and asked them politely to move. When they didn't, he was a little more forceful, "Oi!" he yelled down the earhole of the one closest to him, "Move it, before I make you!"

The one he had yelled at looked at him, with a furious expression, and was about to hit Naruto, when he saw his face.

"Hey, cutie" the boy drawled out, pushing his body up against Naruto's, and pushing the other boy away, "How abouts we have some fun?"

Naruto hardened his expression, and brought back his fist. he shoved it forward as fast as he could, but the other boy caught his fist, a smile on his face, obviously knowing Naruto couldn't do anything even if he tried.

Naruto smirked, as if the boy catching his fist was what he wanted. He vrought his other palm upwards, and caught the boy straight in the chin. The effect was instantaneous. The boy was launched several feet away, and when people went to look, see who done it, they only saw Naruto carrying a pile of books, heading towards J Hall.

(Hatake Kakashi: Homeroom)

Naruto slipped into the room, painfully aware he was late, but imagine his surprise when he found out the teacher wasn't even there yet.

His peace was broken however, when a boy shouted out, "Hey! There's a newbie, innit!" and Naruto felt himself go bright red, as every head turned his way, and a few wolf whistles were heard. He only noticed he was still standing stock still, like a rabbit in headlights, when someone grabbed his elbow, and said, "Hello! I'm Kiba! You can come sit by me, and I'll tell you everything about people that are in our classes!"

Naruto was still staring around, not used to the faces, his heart beating wildly.

"Hey!!" Kiba said, waving his hand worriedly in front of Naruto's face. The boy hadn't moved from his space, and was staring at nothing in gross satisfaction. Kiba sighed, and decided to smack Naruto.

The blonde started and jumped away from Kiba, accidently backing into another person. Turning around, he saw the teacher, Hatake Kakashi, reading a book. Naruto went to bow, when he saw what book the person was reading.

His eyes filled with tears, as he looked at the orange cover. The teacher looked up, and all he saw was Naruto crying. He folded his book closed, and crouched to the boys level. He asked gently, "What's wrong? Are you new?"

Naruto looked up startled, and managed to mumble out, "That book. It was written by someone called Jiraiya wasn't it? The book that came out eleven years ago. That's the one your reading. The one that caused my parents their lives!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened, and he pulled a tissue out of his back pocket, shoved it into Naruto's balled fist, and guided him to the seta that was next to Kiba. Kiba automatically began pointing out people. The more dangerous ones anyway.

"Okay, so he's Gaara," Kiba began, pointing at a red head, that was leaning in his seat, arms crossed, a bored expression on his face.

"He's Sasuke," here he gestured towards a boy that had ebony hair, and deep black eyes, that matched his hair.

"And the brunette, but not as brown as mine, is Neji" the brunette named Neji had long brown hair, giving him the slight appearance of a girl, but his pale eyes were hard and calculating.

"Stay well away from them. Even touch them the slightest, they will beat you within an inch of your life, or send someone to do it, before beating that inch with a lead pipe, or once again sending someone else to do it" Kiba warned Naruto, before he was dragged to the front, by Kakashi.

"Alright!" Kakashi shouted, gaining immediate attention, "Normally I let you do God knows what in homeroom time, but today we have a new student. His name is," Kakashi motioned for Naruto to say his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said, feeling himself go red as every eye in the room settle on him. He went to go back to his seat, but Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "If I were you, I'd watch out. Certain students in this class wouldn't hesitate to drive you into the ground, while others would more or less like there tongues down your throat. One thing though. How do you know the author of Icha Icha Paradise?"

Naruto stiffened, before whispering back, "My dad and him go way back. We were flying out to be at the premiere of his newest book, when the engine exploded. Out of my mum, dad pilot, co-pilot and I, I was the only survivor."

Kakashi nodded sympathectically, before letting Naruto go. he settled on his seat, and felt a prickling along his spine. Swivelling in his seat, he saw not just one, but three pairs of eyes staring at him. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke. They looked as if they wanted to rip him apart, although their faces betrayed nothing. Naruto was a natural at reading people, as if he had known them for years.

Turning to face Kiba again he asked, Do any of them three go to Choir? Do you?" Kiba turned to face him, after he had thrown a scrunched up piece of paper, at some of the other guys, and said, "Ye I go, and so does Neji. Why'd ya ask?"

"I've got the most horrible feeling, you don't want to know..." was Naruto's reply. Kiba paled, as Naruto shifted, and he saw the three boys staring at his back. Kiba patted Naruto comfortingly on the back, and said, "Don't worry. I'll look after you"

_If you catch my meaning,_ Kiba thought, after watching Naruto stand up, mapping the blondes perfectly shaped ass, before standing up aswell following the boy to maths.

(Math Room H6)

Naruto couldn't understand it. It had taken him only five minutes to get to his next class, but after only thirty seconds, he felt at least three dozen people grope his backside, secretly thinking that Kiba was one of them, until the dog boy pulled a note of Naruto's back, that said, 'If you like me, grope my ass'

Maths went by without major incident, apart from someone charging into the room, screaming about, "THE POWERS OF YOUTH!" and some person called Riku had come into the classroom, and had immediately begun flirting with Naruto.

Halfway through the lesson, Naruto found himself the cause of a fight, since Kiba was on his left, Riku had sat on his right, so when the teacher, Kurenai had begn teaching, the person coming in had slipped past her halfway through the lesson. He mumbled something about, "Doctor's Note," before spotting Naruto.

He pushed Riku to the side, and sat down in the now unoccupied seat, and began hitting onto Naruto. He claimed himself to be 'Roxas' and had asked alomst straight away, "Will you be my boyfriend and Uke?"

Naruto had edged away, until he was almost _sitting_ in Kiba's lap. Not that he minded, but that's how the lesson had finished, the two boys had been sent to the Principals Office, blowing kisses to Naruto on the way out.

(Choir Room MU42)

Naruto went to walk into the Choir room, when he accidently walked into someone for the second time that day. He murmured, "Gomen," and proceded to walk around, when he was caught by the shoulders.

He looked up, and came face to face with the taller Neji. Naruto gasped, and tried to pull away, turning his head as he did so. But Neji grabbed his chin, moved it back to face him, and began lightly rubbing Naruto's cheek, before patting it and saying, "You're kind of cute" and walking into the Choir Room.

Naruto followed afterwards, a little shakily, but brightened so fast it was scary, "Iruka!" he exclaimed in surprise and happiness, running into the classroom, and crashing into said person.

Iruka was surprised, but as equally excited to see Naruto, and asked the seemingly innocent question, "How's your parents?" Naruto let go and backed off, saying, "Dead"

Iruka looked slightly guilty, before saying, "Come on, you can sing first for me, so I know what group you'll be in. You'll be in high or low. Soprano or Alto."

Naruto nodded eagerly again and asked what song it was.

"Well, since their's a lot of people here, you'll be singing a duet from HighSchool Musical with one of our better singers. From the look of you, I'm sorry about this but you'll have to have the girl part. It's the Start of Something new, Gabriella and Troy," Iruka explained, and Naruto's head began nodding even faster.

"So," Iruka mused, looking around the class, looking for a candidate, "Neji Hyuuga! You'll be singing Troy's part! Okay?"

Neji nodded, and walked up to stand beside Naruto, who gulped, and unconsciously slipped away a little.

Iruka placed the CD in and handed Naruto and Neji the needed sheets of lyrics. Neji breathed in deeply as the music began, and started singing.

_Neji:Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

When Naruto began, Neji looked at him, wonder and surprise etched on his features, mirroring everyone's including Iruka's face.

_Naruto:I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

_Neji and Naruto: I know_

_Naruto: That something has changed_

_Neji and Naruto: Never felt this way_

_Naruto: And right here tonight_

_Naruto and Neji: This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_Naruto: I feel in my heart_

_Neji: Feel in my heart_

_Naruto and Neji: The start of something new_

_Neji: Oh yeah,_

_Now who'd of ever thought that_

_Naruto and Neji: We'd both be here tonight_

_Naruto and (Neji): Yeah and the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter)_

_Naruto and Neji: Oh with you by my side_

_I know something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_Naruto: I know it for real_

_Naruto and Neji: This could be the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)_

_Naruto: The start of something new_

_Neji: I never knew that it could happen_

_Till it happened to me_

_Naruto and Neji: I didn't know it before_

_Naruto: But now it's easy to_

_Naruto and Neji: See_

_It's the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)_

_That it's the start_

_Of something new_

_It feels so right_

_Naruto: To be here with you_

_Naruto and Neji: And now looking in your eyes (looking in your eyes)_

_Naruto and (Neji): I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)_

_Naruto: The start of something new_

_Neji: The start of something new_

_Naruto and Neji: Start of something new_

Naruto quickly stepped away from Neji, after handing the sheafs back to Iruka, and took his seat next Kiba, who gave him a noogie shouting, "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU COULD SING?"

Naruto was going to reply, before he was knocked over by a mysterious person that had suspicious brown hair.

"Naruto!" Sora shouted "Did you know someone had left the annoucement microphone in here? I heard you on the other side of the school!"

That's when Naruto began gaping like a fish, not believing what he had heard was true. Everyone boy and teacher in the school had heard him sing. He thought he would die from embarrassment.

Iruka approached them, grining widely from sid eto side, and asked Naruto, "When did you learn to sing like that?"

Naruto replied as loud as he could, gasping for breath while Sora was balancing on his chest, "I started to learn as soon as I knew how to talk. It was mum's lifelong dream to hear me sing like an angel. Too bad she wasn't here for it."

"Well," Iruka said, shifting nervously, not knowing the microphone was still on, "I guess you're in Soprano Naruto. Your mother would've been proud!"

Several minutes later, the Choir door slammed open. Riku and Roxas shoved them through, but were pushed apart, when Naruto's class came through.

"NARUTO! YOU SING WITH TH-" Lee began, but Gaara pushed him aside, and told him, "Shut up"

Lee zipped so fast, it was impossible to see, and he backed out of the room. Sasuke shoved him out of the way, and came in the doorway.

Naruto blushed from his position under Sora, as the brunette blinked owlishly at the people that had come into the room. During the confusion, Neji made a very sneaky move, knowing it would annoy some, if not all the boys there.

He knocked Sora off, and hefted Naruto up gently, before wrapping him in a hug from behind. Naruto froze, as evil glares were sent at who he thought was him, but was actually Neji.

Gaara was the first to make a move. He strode into the room, slipped his hands between Neji's chest and Naruto's back, and pried them apart forcefully. Naruto ran forward gratefully, and before anyone could get to him again, not that they didn't try, he ran out of the door.

Sora, who had by now stood up, sprinted after him, calling, "Naruto! Come back!"

(Boy's Toilet)

"Are you gonna come out yet?" Sora asked with a sigh, for the seventeenth time. Naruto had locked himself in the toilet cubicle, and hadn't moved for fifteen minutes straight.

That was when Sora's stomach growled, "Fine!" he called, "I'm going to get something to eat. I heard this place has Ramen and Sea Salt Ice-Cream!"

He wasn't expecting to be flattened by a door, as it broke off of it's hinges and Naruto ran to the lunch part of campus, faster than any known human thing.

(Lunch Room)

Looking at the huge queue for lunch, Naruto gained pupy dog sad eyes. Sora came up behind him, rubbing his backside complaining, "Geez Naruto. Haven't you ever heard of warnings?"

But Naruto wasn't listening. The whole student body present in the Cafateria had gone silent when the name 'Naruto' had been mentioned.

Naruto backed towards the door, and crashed into someone for the third time that day. He turned around looked up, and gulped.

TBC

I've always wanted to do one of these things, and if you were wondering about Naruto's special fighting thing in the corridor, all will be explained about it in the next chapter.

Till next time! Please review (But always remember, if you don't want to, don't!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto gulped again, feeling himself become small, under the intense look he was getting from the red head, Gaara. The boy grabbed Naruto by the shoulders, turned him around, and pushed the blonde up against the wall.

He slipped one of his hands down Naruto's back, and began licking and kissing Naruto's neck and cheek. Naruto had tensed, as he felt every gaze on him, as wolf whistles, and a few groanings of, "I wanted to do that first!" came from those gathered.

Soon Naruto couldn't help it, and began moaning at Gaara, pushing himself at the redhead, who retalitated by kissing Naruto forcefully, before making his way back down the blonde's neck, nipping.

Eventually he bit hard enough to draw blood, and he lapped it up, closing his eyes in the process.

Naruto, on the other hand, pushed Gaara away, as something clenched in his body.

He dimly heard Sora shout, "Naruto! What's wrong!" before he fainted into Gaara, his neck exploding in a shower of blood.

Gaara was shocked, but slightly smirked to himself as he thought, _So. This is the famous son of the Namikaze and Uzumaki family combined. Life just got more interesting!_

(Three hours Later)

Naruto sat bolt upright, in the bed he had been placed in after his incident. He felt a weight against his legs, and looking down his body, he saw Sora fast asleep on him.

His hand flickered to his neck, and he felt an intense burning, but sighed in relief, flopping back onto the bed. His body's natural defences had gotten rid of the invader, but they only worked one time.

Naruto thought back to the time this defence was installed.

_(Flashback)_

_Four months before the plane incident, Naruto wandered around the hotel they had been staying in. His body went rigid, as he heard a scuffle behind him, and he was suddenly grabbed._

_He managed to pull away, and get a good look at his attacker. Blood red eyes, long fangs, an incredible lust and want on the facial expressions._

_Naruto tried to scream, but found he couldn't. His htroat was constricting in fear. He knew it was a vampire, his parents hunted them all the time, but they got rid of the intruder before Naruto saw it or them._

_The vampire lashed out, causing a cut on Naruto's cheek. He whimpered, as the vampire, using a finger caught a drop of blood and licked it off._

_It grinned at him, sharp teeth looking quite scary to the boy, before it said, "Your blood tastes different than most. I might just keep you, to have a little bit everyday. Your type is extremely rare!"_

_Naruto backed off, and was going to run, when the vampire using it's unnatural speed went to grab him._

_Naruto instinctively closed his eyes, waiting to be caught, but was instead hit by a spray of blood._

_The vampire shrieked, clutching the stump of it's wrist. The hand had flown off, after being sliced clean off by a sword that had appeared in front of Naruto._

_Holding the sword, was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and she shouted over her shoulder to someone, "Minato! Get Naruto and set up his defences! We should've known this would eventually happen!"_

_Someone grabbed Naruto from behind, and he felt something pierce his arm. Naruto bit back the scream and tears, as he watched a blurry image do the same, before pressing both wounds together._

_For a split second, he saw through his father's eyes, before he was back in his own body, thecut caused by the vampire on his cheek, knitting itself together._

_He was dizzy for a moment, and was set against a wall, while his father, Minato, pulled out his own sword, energy pulsing off of it in waves._

_The Legendary Sword of Kings. Yondaime the Shinigami._

_Naruto watched the sword with slitted eyes, his world going black. He was suddenly on his feet several seconds later, something surging through his body, as he heard his mother scream._

_Naruto felt a power, so bright it blinded him from the inside out, before the wound on his arm suddenly formed a blood whip._

_He stared at it dumbly, as it ripped the head off of the vampire, the body fading to dust._

_Minato placed away his sword, and approached his son smiling slightly whilst saying, "Looks like you're in the family business. But there's one thing I have to tell you. The reason why the Namikaze's and Uzumaki's became vampire hunters. You see both our families have unique blood types. My side has AY positive, while your mother has OBX negative. This makes you have AYOBX the only person to ever have blood like this. As a result, you'll probably be hunted a lot by vampires who wish to have your blood, or make you a mate, or both. Because vampires can still drink blood from other vampires, this makes it that you could be made a vampire without defences, and fed off for a very long time. You get me? Oh, and the defences can only repel vampires once, so if your bitten again, and given that vampires blood, watch out!"_

_Naruto nodded staring into space as he digested this information, before asking, "Dad. How's mum?"_

_Minato freaked, before standing his full height, and running over to Kushina. The woman was fine, although a nasty cut that would maybe scar was across her leg._

_Forcing a smile at Naruto, she said, "Let's go. Always forward, no matter the weather, because we'll always be strong!"_

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto stared at the ceiling, murmuring to himself, "Always forward, no matter the weather, because we'll always be strong. If only you were still here to find out I took your advice."

Naruto felt tears gathering, and tried to get himself out of bed, but Sora was heavy against him, and as he tried to move, so the brunette unconsciously clamped onto Naruto's midriff.

Naruto stiffened and decied to peer into Sora's mouth. Once he was content there were no fangs, he pushed the boy off, who rolled onto the floor, with a yelp, sitting up straight and shouting, "Kairi ate all of the ice-cream!"

Naruto couldn't help laughing as he swung his legs around, to get out of bed, and Sora was complaining while holding his head.

Still laughing, Naruto grabbed Sora by the upper arm, and hefted him up a little too hard. They both fell over in a heap, still giggling.

They were interupted by a cough and a feminine voice, "I hope I'm not interupting anything?"

Naruto's head shot up so fast, his neck clicked in Sora's ear and he crawled out from underneath Sora, and hugged the person that had spoken, "Tsunade baa-san! How are you? How's Jiraiya? I'd ask how the freak is, but I've got him for Science tomorrow!"

The woman he had attacked smiled and ruffled his hair, before she answered with, !I'm fine, and Jiraiya is as perverted as ever, in fact you should have him for Social Studies in the following weeks, when he comes back from his book signing trip"

Naruto laughed in delight, and went to bury his head in Tsunade's chest before he remembered what was there. He blushed heavily, and walked back over to Sora, who had hefted himself off of the floor.

Tsunade smiled again and said, "You do know it's 5 at the moment? You have enough time to have dinner before P.E! I know how good you are in sport, but remeber to hold back, okay? And after your lesson, come see me in my office, I need to talk to you"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, before grabbing Sora's wrist, accompanied with a stomach growl, while shouting, "RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!"

Tsunade manged to hit him on the head on the way out, shouting in an unmatched rage, "Don't eat just ramen, or I'll lock you in a room of vegetables and throw away the key!"

"NO! Have mercy!" was the reply, before Naruto disappeared from sight, his blue eyes glinting mischeviously.

(Dinner Hall)

Naruto pulled up his hood tighter, whispering out of the sid eoff his mouth, "Say my name and you die! Got that?"

Sora nodded, and guided Naruto to the waiting queue. Naruto looked st the inhumanly large line, his stomach growling louder and louder, and in the end he had to shove his hands down on his stomach, and blush slightly, as some people gave him funny stares.

Eventually, half an hour later, it was his turn, and he immediately asked for ramen, to which he was given a large alien sized bowl.

Running with the bowl dangerously slopping, he sat at a table, and drank in the scent of ramen, when something went wrong in his plan. _I can't eat wearing a hood up..._

Sora sat opposite him and grinned, and said, "I knew all along, you'd need to take down the hood,"

Naruto twitched at him, and sighed, before slowly pulling down the hood. Sora blinked, and when his eyes opened again, the ramen was gone and Naruto was holding his stomach contentedly.

Sora gaped at him and said, "Where did the food go?" and Naruto just grinned before saying, "Your gonna get a wet patch, from that sea salt ice-cream dripping on you," and running out of the room, shouting over his shoulder, "See you in P.E or whenever!"

Sora glared at him, and shoved his ice cream, stick and all, before running after the in disguise blonde, "Don't you dare go off without me!"

(P.E Changing Room)

Naruto gulped as he saw all the boys changing, and others showering and whippig each other with wet towels.

Someone came up behind him and shouted to the room, "Look! It's a freak relation to Shino!" beofre tugging down his hood.

The whole rooms attention was now focused on Naruto, who had whipped around and glared rather nastily at who had pulled down his head.

The offending person backed off, shaking at the intense evil look Naruto was giving him. In a voice dripping with anger and fury, Naruto said, "What is your name, teme?"

"C-chouji, sorry, I thought y-you were r-related to somone I k-knew" the boy now named Chouji replied.

Naruto didn't realise hatred was rolling off him in waves, until Chouji ran out of the room, shaking and crying for all he was worth.

Sora came in shortly after, staring at the retreating boy's back, and when he turned, came face to face with a fuming Naruto.

He held his hands up in an 'I surrender' motion, before edging around the blonde, and pulling out his P.E kit.

Naruto started out of his hate coma, when he realised he had no P.E kit, before he was hit by a bundle in the back of the head.

Sora had convieniently taken his along with Naruto's seeing as the blonde had run out of the room without it.

Naruto waved his thanks at Sora, and proceded to get changed, giving out death glares at anyone who invaded his personal space.

He had just finished dressing, when who should through the door but Sasuke, Neji and Gaara.

Naruto meeped, feeling his stomach and recently digested ramen lurch. As soon as they had moved away from the door, Naruto shot like a blur through the door, accidently catching his arm on the handle on the way out.

Gaara, as soon as the boy had left the room, dragged a finger across the door handle, and it came back with a red stain.

To him, Sasuke and Neji the smell of the blood on Gaara's finger was intoxicating, and they gave each other meaningful glances of, _The Uzumaki is mine!_

(Track)

Naruto flexed his legs, and watched Sora do the same, before asking, "Are we gonna be running?"

"Yeah, and pardon my bragging, but I'm one of the fastest runners, apart from _those_ three" Sora replied a smug look on his face.

Naruto suddenly grinned, absentmindedly rubbing his arm, where the cut had appeared but had already healed. In his life, no matter where he was, he was always taught, _Whatever the challenge is, take it wholeheartedly and beat it to the ground!_ these were the famous words of one of trainers, when goading Naruto into a fight.

Unfortunately, Naruto went a little out of control, and the apparent unbeatable trainer, was sent to hospital with disability and the mind of a two year old. Naruto hadn't meant to, but torture to him was sometimes just too fun.

When everybody had come out onto the track, the teacher appeared, shouting, "THE FIRES OF YOUTH ARE READY TO BURN!"

Naruto's eye twitched, and he had the urge to either kill the horrible..._thing_ that was in front of him, or turn the other way and never look back.

Instead he opted for a thrid option, and stayed, as they were told they would be having a competition, to see who would be competing in the cross country races, three weeks from this date.

Naruto lined up with everyone else, placing Sora on his left side, and going into the end column, so he could be seperated from Gaara.

He closed his eyes, and breathed steady, mentally asking himself, _Ready?_

_**When you are!(1)**_

_...Just don't over do it. I don't know how many other people in this school have vampire abilities, and I would rather be keepping my ass before the end of this year._

_**Yeah, yeah. Oh and by the way, since I've already been used for defence, I can't be used for that anymore, but it doesn't mean I still can't takeover!**_

_Great... We're going now!_

Naruto's eyes flickered open so fast, it was unbelievable and his eyes had a faint tinge of what looked like green hinting at them.

Gai noticed the change, and wondered dimly whether the blonde knew what the school was really like, before he shouted, "Hajime!"

Naruto shot out of the starting line with a large explosion of smoke, laughing giddily, as he sprinted for what he was worth.

Gai could tell that the blonde was holding back, and wanted to see his full potential. He remembered from not-to-be-named sources the boy liked ramen.

So, barely jogging he caught up with Naruto, and told him, "If you win against me, you'll get free ramen for a year!"

The green completely took over, and a feral grin enveloped Naruto's face, making Gai shudder, as something took over Naruto there and then.

He blinked, and Naruto had disappeared from view. The blonde had already made it halfway across the track, in under a second, and was gaining speed.

The other runners had stopped, to gape at thet blur that was Naruto, when the said boy screamed, clutched his head, and fell over, skidding over the track.

Sasuke, Gaara and Neji could barely hold themselves back, as the smell of Naruto's blood made it's way over to them.

Sasuke took a step forward, and before he could get stopped by the other two, he was by Naruto. The blonde was clutching his head, eyes going mis-matched colours, swapping from green to blue, and a turqouise like colour in between.

The boy's knee had a large oozing cut, as the leg wasn't being protected by trousers. Sasuke suddenly pushed Naruto down, who was hunched over, and latched onto his knee.

Naruto gasped, and seemed to arch into it, as Sasuke's growing fangs brushed against his skin. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kakashi had appeared, and had to shove Sasuke off, who growled at him.

Gai had restrained several other students who were trying to get to Naruto, while Neji and Gaara glared at Sasuke in hate, fighting the urge to join the onyx haired boy.

Naruto was staring at the sky, breathing evenly, having a sub conscious battle with his other sides other side.

Just because Naruto had defences against vampires, it didn't mean he didn't keep certain _secrets_ from his parents while they were alive.

Encountering the vampire that long ago night, something in him had snapped. The reason why he could use blood as a deadly weapon. That side he had to keep locked away. His _demon_ other half.

Eventually having won the battle, Naruto sat up slowy, and instinctively gasped, pain burning his knee, but looking away in embarassment as the blood of the wound came out, and proceded to clean and repair the damage.

Kakashi and Sasuke, the closest ones had stared, and Naruto did the one thing he thought was best. Fainted.

(Principal's Office, Half an Hour later)

Naruto groaned, as he came to, with a headache. He immediately noticed he wasn't in his own room, or anywhere he knew (which wasn't alot but still) and shut his eyes again.

A laugh invaded his ears. He knew that laugh. He sat up calmly, and said in an un-Naruto voice, "Why didn't you tell me? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because this school is for those with special gifts, Naruto. Even though your family didn't really like vampires, they put in their wills that you be sent to this school at the age of fifteen. So you could properly learn how to use your power" was the gentle reply.

Naruto shot to his feet, faced the person that had spoken, and slammed his fist down onto the table that seperated them.

Giving a glare, he pulled out a knife he kept on his body at all times, and dragged it down his arm. Closing his blue eyes, he re-opened them a blood red, and something came out of his arm.

It came in a steady tendril, but the blood was there all the same. It managed to physically pick up the pieces of shatterd desk, and throw them to the side so hard, it cracked the concrete walls, before the blood retreated, and knitted up the wound that had been made to call it forth.

Naruto's eyes faded back to blue, and he gave another glare to the person and said, "I wouldn't call this a gift, Tsunade baachan. More of a _curse_."

Tsunade sighed, but said, "You have a supposed free period tomorrow, straight after homeroom, am I right? Then come to B8, andwith the other students who have abilities, you will have to show yours. Just be careful."

Naruto gave an unidentifiable look, before backing out of the room, muttering, "My family's funds will cover the damage"

Tsunade called after him, "And by the way! Three boys, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara, have filed forms to occupy the three empty beds in your bedroom!"

There was what was suspiciously sounding like a thump and a groan, before, "The red headed vampire already got rid of my defences! What should I do if another gets close?" was shouted back.

"They're all boys, ain't they? Knee 'em where it hurts, and I'll send the medical bill to you!" Tsunade grinned in an evil way while replying.

"You're evil!" Naruto shouted, "387 evil and 0.000000000000000000000000000000000001 good!(2) You hear me?"

Tsunade seemingly growled and said, "You wanna say that to my face?" when she didn't get an answer, it was safe to assume the irate blonde was gone.

_**Ramenisthefoodofgodsramenisthefoodofgodsramenisthefoodofgods**_

Hope you like, and I just came up with this twist in the middle of the night. Weird isn't it, anyway please review, and wait until next time!

(1) - When Naruto got his power, he was too young, so his conscious made him a split personality, which in turn has an eviler split personality.

(2) - Joke me and friend have at school. She always walks off, so we shout that after her. It's fun, although she's scary when she threatens you with her elbow. I'm convinced I have the mother of all bruises now...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto looked at the door marked 'B8' and gulped in fear. Sora smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," the brunette said, "I was nervous when I first came to this room aswell. We'll get seperated but not for long. The people that have already shown their powers and the newbies."

Naruto looked at him in thanks, and pushed open the door.

Every head turned his way, and he saw three very unwelcome faces. He blinked at the stares sent his way, before he was pushed to one side of the room, with a load of freshmen, that were cowering in fright.

Sora gave him a wave and a thumbs up from the other side of the room, before immersing himself in a conversation with two people Naruto identified as Riku and Roxas.

Presently a man walked into the room with a clipboard, and shouted out, "Okay! Today, since it's the first lesson that involves people showing off special powers, we will start with the new people demonstrating their powers. And for all that don't know my names Ibiki Morino. You, you can go first...?"

To Naruto's horror and the other newbies sighs of relief, he found he was the first to be pointed at.

He closed his eyes in defeat and walked forward saying his name as he did so, "Naruto Uzumaki"

Ibiki nodded at him and told him to demonstrate his power.

Naruto rifled through his pockets, and frowned as he couldn't find what he was looking for. After several minutes of searching, and many people beginning to snicker, Naruto growled in frustration, picked out a very sharp nail on his left hand and forcefully dragged it down his arm.

Immediately, half the room tensed, and Ibiki noticing this frowned and said, "You do realise that half th-"

His words slowed down and eventually petered out, at what was happening. Naruto was staring at him, blood red eyes burning, a look of giddy happiness on his face, as blood coming from his arm, began lazily weaving through the air.

Sora gasped in amazement at the display before him, as Naruto's blood formed a puddle on the floor, and in an upward wave, covered the blonde boy.

When it washed back to the floor the boy had mysteriously vanished. Sora jumped, as a voice whispered in his ear, "What do I tell that freaky guy, if I have more than one power?"

Naruto was standing there sheepishly, no evidence that the cut had ever been on his arm.

Ibiki overheard, and grumbled, "I'm not freaky," before saying, "If you have another power then come over here."

Naruto skipped over his now bright blue eyes holding something in them that made Ibiki, _the_ most unmovable, non scared person to be known in the _entire_ eastern Japan, shudder.

Naruto noticed this and said in a cheery voice, "Have you got a big room that you can watch me do this in? The last person to see me do this has the mind of a toddler. I really didn't mean to do it..."

Ibiki nodded in satisfaction, motioning to a side door. Naruto walked through it, and Ibiki pressed a button on a wall that revealed a window hidden in the wall, that showed Naruto standing there looking in awe at the large, steel forced room he was standing in.

Ibiki walked over to a microphone, and said, "You may begin."

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, breathing evenly. Sora pushed himself to the front of the crowd to witness what could make Naruto have to use the _room_.

In a bright explosion that made many people hiss in pain, Naruto fell to his knees, cackling insanely.

In unbelievable speeds, the blonde stood back up, and launched himself at the window, hissing at many of the people that were watching him.

Her began pounding the plastic like glass that seperated him from the rest of the class. When it didn't work, he began bouncing off of the walls, managing to scratch and in some cases dent the panels.

He returned back to the window, pounding at it again actually forming cracks.

Sora noted that he hadn't opened his eyes yet, but gasped when they were opened. Instead of the boy's normally blue eyes, there was a bright green.

Ibiki ran to the far side of the room, and pulled down a rope that came from the ceiling. Calling through a microphone, he summoned the principal, "Principal Tsunade. We have a Code Blue. Immediate lock down. Subject out of control. Name Naruto Uzumaki, status unknown, and come quick with whoever you can of the supression team because he is breaking the barrier. I'll be sending in the Alpha and Delta Retrieval teams!"

After finishing this command a emergency blaring noise started, and many people in the room began to panic.

Ibiki roared, "Keep it down, and form an orderly exit to your homerooms! You three!" here he pointed at Riku, Roxas and Sora, "Delta, knock him down, and you three," Gaara, Sasuke and Neji turned his way, after being motioned at, "Go in there and help Delta!"

All six nodded, and quickly and the door was opened for a brief second while the six ran through, before it closed again, faster than it was opened.

Naruto turned to face them a grin on his features, but he seemed more interested in the three vampires.

**"Vampires!"** he hissed in a rage, a horribly distorted voice. He went to spring forward, hands outstretched but he was hit in the stomach by a brightly glowing key.

Sora was there, Keyblade in hand, his expression grim. He jumped back, but was immediately surprised, when Naruto abandoned the fact that he hated the vampires, and had wrenched the Keyblade from his hands.

Naruto was running his hands over it, as a small child would cooing in delight, but screaming in anger, when it disappeared in a flash of light and reappearing in Sora's hands again.

Naruto seemingly pouted, but fury took over his face again, as he restarted his previous attack.

Launching himself at Neji, he went to, what looked like, take out the taller boy's eyes, but he was knocked back, a screech of pain erupting from his throat.

Tsunade was there fist outstretched, it having obviously hit him in the stomach.

Naruto made another keening wail, jumping back to his feet, but was pinned by Kakashi. He pulled down a headband that had covered his eye, and Naruto watched it spin, he felt himself go limp.

Letting out a sort of gurgling noise, his head hit the floor with a gunshot like crack, and his eyes closed.

Tsunade rubbed her temples, and pointed at Sora, a frown marring her face, "Sora, is it? I need you to take Naruto to the special ward, and tell them to strap him down with the 'drainers'. I'll talk with him after he wakes up."

Sora nodded, willed his Keyblade to disappear, and tried to pick up Naruto. Key word being _tried._

He tugged as hard as he could, but although Naruto looked thin, he was quite heavy for a boy his size.

He felt someone brush past him, and looking up saw Riku opposite him. Roxas was getting ready to lift Naruto's legs.

Grinning at each other, they balanced him on their shoulders, and awkwardly walked off.

Tsunade let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, and sat hard onto the floor of the testing room.

Kakashi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up thankfully, "You couldn't have predicted what would have happened in this room. Just be glad he's okay," she nodded, wiped a few tears that had gathered in her eyes, and stood up determination on her face.

"Well, I better see how the brat is. If I know right, then he's probab-" she was cut off by a loud scream, that echoed.

(With Naruto)

Naruto went to sit bolt upright, but found he couldn't when he felt something burning through his system. Opening his mouth, he screamed as loud as he could, replaying the nightmare that had coursed through his head, seeing it clearly, as if he were still there.

He clawed at his throat, making deep scratches that healed as soon as they were made. He had broken bindings without realising he had.

He started gagging as he choked on hot tears. Sora, who was sitting on a seat next to his bed, seemed to stand up in slow motion, and Naruto saw Tsunade through a blurry image also running slow motion to his bed.

The burning was worse, his vision started to fade red in one eye green in the other. His legs began spasming violently, the buckles that were restraining him beginning to stretch.

Naruto's eyes rolled backwards and forwards, he felt arms holding him down.

A flash of anger, a distance voice, echoing in his head,__

_**"Stick it out Naruto! Stick it out! You've lasted this long! Don't go forgetting promises!"**_

**"Filthy creatures. Vampires and the ones aiding them, none deserve to live. It's only a little bit. Let yourself go. Relax once in a while, it won't hurt..."**

"NO!" Naruto shouted, pupils contracting, shooting up, his head painfully making a cracking noise with the one above.

Sora howled in pain, as the force of the headbutt made a streak of blood trickle down his forehead.

Naruto thrashed about on his bed, and managed to fling himself to the floor. Not knowing he was on the third floor up, he threw himself out of the window.

Tsunade let loose a scream of her own, as she sprinted to the window, many other occupants of the room following suit.

Naruto closed his eyes, as he felt the wind rush through his hair and he absentmindedly wondered, _What would it be like to die? Just to lie there, as everyone else went through their lives, not a care in the world...? What would it be like to feel pain for once? (1)_

He felt his body turn fluidly of it's own accord, crouching into the fetal position, feet first to the ground.

An arm moving forward, a slight crash, rising smoke as he landed in a small crater he made, many students running forward to see if he was okay.

Everything except his new mental condition was fine.

When Tsunade came out crying like her life depended on it, Naruto cheerfully replied, "Naruto like ramen!"

To say Tsunade was shocked would be an understatement.

(Principal's Office)

Naruto was sitting in the office, on the floor declaring random notions like, "Ducks go quack quack!" and, "Why is old lady and spiky hair dude looking at Naruto?"

Tsunade held her head again, sighing as she did so, when Sora pulled at her sleeve. She looked up and a frown marred her features.

Naruto was going through several facial expressions in rapid succesion. In his head was a whole different matter...

_**"What takes up four hours of your time while I had to act like you were a three year old??"**_

_"Hey, I did this sealing in record time! I beat it by five years! Be glad I wasn't gone for longer!"_

_**"Fine fine bu- Did you say five years? You did that seal! It could've killed you, you idiot!"**_

_"I didn't want to hurt Sora...Or Tsunade. You know. I've been jumpy for years. The slighest thing. The straight-jacket in the Orphanarium with my name on it. The scratches up the walls. No friends... I wanted to be _normal_ for once..."_

_**"...I understand, but here you can be normal. People like you, I mean, who pulls a Gigantic Glowing key from nowhere? Sora did! I saw one in Roxas' hand and one in Riku's hand aswell!"**_

_"Guess your right. Yet again. Thanks for being there Kyuubi,"_

_**"No problemo mate,"**_

With several confused blinks, Naruto yawned and asked rather politely, "When's lunch?"

Sora fly tackled him in happiness, and Tsunade began crying in relief again, before regaining her composure and saying, "Just go to your room, and I'll have someone send you something."

"Thanks old hag!" Naruto replied sticking out his tongue, and running out of the room, dragging an unfortunate Sora with him.

Tsunade looked after him and went to shout, but a _thunk_ beat her to the ounch and Sora shrieked, "NARUTO! Stairs are for walking down not falling!" there was another suspicious bang, and this time Sora screeched, "Naruto! Look out for the hedge clippers!"

"It got me in the eye!" was the answering shout, "I can't see, I can't see!"

"Watch out! That's a wall!"

_THUDUNK!_

"Now you tell me! Accck! Acccck! The something of death! Oh wait it's just Sora choking me... SORA'S CHOKING ME!"

_CRASH!_

Tsunade chose this moment to butt in, "Anything you break you pay for!" she screamed at the open door.

"BLAME IT ON SORA!"

"HEY!"

"Can't catch me can't c- OWWW! You just stabbed me in the leg! Keyblade's cheating!"

"Don't care! Now be prepared to be dragged to your room! Bwahahaha!"

"Naruto no likey to be dragged!!"

A quieter voice, "What on earth is goin-"

The boys suddenly moved out of hearing range, but the shout was still heard, "AHH! IT'S SASUKE VAMPIRE! IN MY ROOM!"

Tsunade chuckled and noted again how Naruto's room was conviently placed below her office. She then proceded to close the door of the office.

(Room 298)

Naruto looked in horror, at the new occupants of the room he and Sora were staying in, and his hand unconsciously went to his neck.

This movement wasn't unnoticed by Sora, who discreetly stepped a little more in front of the stiff blonde.

Neji, who had been sitting on Naruto's bed,_ Naruto's_, stood up, and said in a calm voice, "We're here for two reasons. Reason number one. To protect Naruto from other vampires in the school, that cannot hold impulses aswell as others,"

Here he gave a meaningful glance in Sasuke's and Gaara's direction, who downright ignored him before he continued, "And reason number two, if you were to ever lose control we would be there to quickly and efficently stop you."

Naruto who had been narrowing his eyes in suspicion simply pointed at Neji and said, "_Move_" before edging around him, and throwing himself on the bed.

Sora shook his head, and said, "Shall I leave and ge-"

"No!" Naruto pulled his head from the pillow, and immediately countered with Sora's unsaid answer, "Don't leave me in here with three, not one, or two but_ three_ unpredictable people that are not only vampires, but have made suggestive moves that they like me, Dattebayo!"

This was punctuated at the end with a large growl from Naruto's stomach which he answered with a blush.

Sasuke 'hmmphed' and muttered, "I'm going to get something to eat if nobody else will. What do you want?" he asked the question in general.

Naruto, who had buried his face again said, "RAMEN! Please!"

Sora shook his head and murmured, "Same for me,"

Gaara and Neji simply said, one after another, "Something from the vault"

Sasuke nodded, and disappeared.

Several minutes later he reappeared, balancing everything. He set down the ramen in front of Naruto and Sora and three bowls of unidentifiable red _stuff_ he set down in front of Gaara and Neji, using the final bowl for himself.

Naruto, who had about to eat his ramen, suddenly perked up, eyes closed, sniffing gently. He dragged himself out of bed, and crawled along the floor, not noticing the stares on his back.

He crawled into Gaara's lap the one that was closest, and faced the bowl. He sniffed at it appreciateively, and seemed content to just lie there, smelling it.

Sora on the other hand, felt as if he were going to throw up knowing what the strange red food was.

Gaara raised just slightly an invisible eyebrow, before he took his chopsticks (very awkwardly may I add) and dipped them in the bowl, withdrawing them with a chunk of something on the end.

Bringing it up to Naruto's mouth, the blonde just gave it a look from behind his eyelids, before he leant forward, and ate what was there. He began _purring_ much to the occupants of the rooms surprise.

Sora finally gagged, and ran into the joining bathroom.

The noise brought Naruto to, who opened his eyes, that receded from red to blue, and he realised what position he was in before blushing, and tightening, not moving, as if like a rabbit in headlights.

Sora walked back into the room wiping his mouth, and froze also.

Naruto breathed in deep, anti-vampire instinct in him surging. In a single fluid movement, he cork-screwed from Gaara's lap, startling the boy, and Naruto shot out of the door.

The sound of him colliding with someone came to the room.

"Who's this then, un?" a voice rang out, "I didn't realise there were new students about, hey Sasori?"

"No," a voice said quietly.

"But don't he smell sooo good un?" the voice asid again, Gaara, Sasuke and Neji immediately noticing the lust on the voice, the slight hypnotizm vibe lacing the voice.

There was a sound of something piercing flesh, and Naruto let out a gasp. There was a crashing sound, as the four boy's left in the room dropped there bowls, and ran out.

Naruto was standing in front of a boy with blonde hair pulled into a pony-tail, said boy having latched onto his arm. Naruto was trying unsuccesfully to pull away, muttering under his breath, "Go to my happy place, go to my happy place," to try and calm himself down. It wasn't working.

There was another red head that looked a bit like Gaara, but without the tattoo on his forehead. Sora summoned his Keyblade, and the Gaara look-a-like retaliated.

Throwing out a hand, a blade went shooting for Sora, who deflected it easily, but still managed a cut on his arm.

Naruto, still slightly shaking from the prescence of the attached boy on his arm, suddenly stiffened, brilliant blue eyes glaring angrily at Sasori.

_**Neh. Wanna let me out before he comes along?**_

_...Do your worst_

_**With pleasure**_

Naruto now focused turquoise bordering on green eyes at the boy on his arm, and in one swift movement, wrenched him off by the hair.

The pony-tail boy crashed into Sasori. Gaara and Neji instantly went into stances, feeling Naruto give off an unidentifiable power, and Sasuke closed his eyes to re-open them as the Sharingan.

Sora looked in surprise at Naruto, who grinned back, sharp teeth now filling his mouth, before the blonde turned back to Deidara clicking his knuckles menacingly.

Deidara got back up wiping his mouth with his hand, and cricked his neck. He went to grab Naruto, or punch him or something, when he felt the killing intent.

He caught sight of the three vampires behind Sora, and gulped. Hefting Sasori up, he bowed deeply murmuring a "Gomen" before taking off.

Naruto hummed to himself, before examining the bite on his arm. It slowly knitted itself together, and finally turning to the other four boy's he whined, "And I still didn't get my ramen!"

_**Ramenisthefoodofgodsramenisthefoodofgodsramenisthefoodofgods**_

(1) - Naruto has never felt pain before. The reason why was because the power in him was always dormant, and whenever he sustained a cut, it would instantly heal. This happened even before he got his power. Kyuubi, his other personality, has told him, the only way he will feel pain, is if it kills him.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto chapter 4

Gaara looked out of the window, thinking about the days events, when a whimper reached his ears. Within seconds Sasuke and Neji were up, and alert.

Sora woke up quietly aswell. Naruto on the other hand had begun to thrash around in his sleep. It was his whimper that had woken everyone else up.

Naruto rolled over in his sleep, and fell onto the floor, with a hollow thunk. He began having a spasm attack, eyes wide open, unseeing.

Sora took control over the situation immediately. He quickly picked up a wall phone, and dialled for the nurse. Tsunade picked up with a bleary tone, but fired with anger, "What the heck do you want at this time in the bloody morning?"

Sora replied instantly, not put off by the tone, "Naruto. Spasm attack! Now! In room," there was a thunk as something was dropped and a scream, before the line went dead.

Naruto started to drag himself up the wall, but Neji latched onto his waist. Naruto began blindly whacking, but Sasuke held down his arms, and Gaara sat on his legs.

Sora who was by the door, jumped away from it, as Tsunade broke it down, two people hot on her heels.

She knelt down by Naruto, holding his head, hands glowing green. Her mouth turned into a grim line. Naruto bit at her, hissing and growling.

One of the others with her, Sora identified as Kakashi, while the other held a needle in his mouth, which he promptly took out, when Naruto started to get a bit boisterous.

He managed to throw Sasuke off, and began bucking after Gaara fell off. Neji grunted in pain and Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

Naruto began spitting, but his eyes went wide and he suddenly fainted. Tsunade quickly checked his pulse, happy it was still there, worried that it was weak.

Sora sat on his bed head in hands, and Sasuke nursed a bruise. Neji had a nasty mark across his face, and Gaara had collided with a bed post, and was staring at a gash caused by a splinter.

Tsunade sighed, and said to the room, "If your hurt come with me to the Infirmary, and I'll patch you up. I'll keep Naruto with me until he wakes up,"

They followed her out of the room, Kakashi and the needle bearing man cleaning up the room. Shortly after Naruto had been laid onto a bed, the other boys left, and settled down uneasily in their repaired room.

(Three weeks later)

Sora sighed and looked at the clock in the Science room, and sighed again noting that there was another forty-five minutes to go until the end of the lesson.

He faced Kakashi again, who was explaining cells, when his phone went of with a loud ringtone. Kakashi turned to him and said, in a scary voice, "Answer it, then give it to me,"

Sora shuddered, and flipped open his phone. He put it to his ear, and his expression went from lax to shocked. He swept his books into his bag, threw his phone to Kakashi, ran out of the room, and shouted over his shoulder, "NARUTO'S AWAKE!"

(Gaara - Art)

Gaara dragged the red paintbrush across the paper, depicting a scene of devastation and fear, when the shout reached his ears, "NARUTO'S AWAKE!"

He stood up with a screech of his chair, and threw his books in his bag, sprinting out of the room.

(Sasuke - English)

Sasuke wrote down the few finishing lines of his assignment, and the teacher was about to tell him what to do next when, "NARUTO'S AWAKE!" echoed through the school.

He gave his assignment to the teacher, picked up his bag, and strode out of the room. It was only when he had left, when he ran as fast as he could.

(Neji - Maths)

Neji put down the calculator given to him, and proceded to write down the answers from mind power. He finished well before the other students when he heard the words, "NARUTO'S AWAKE!"

The pencil he held fell with a small clatter, and he dumped his books in his bag, before running as fast as possible from the room.

(Infirmary)

"Tsunade baa-chan. C-can't breathe!" Naruto gasped in a bone crushing hug he had been given by Tsunade. As one, the door slammed open, Tsunade let go, and Naruto fell to his knees.

Sora shoved his way in first, and three others followed him. Sora crashed into Naruto and noogied him, tears streaming down his face, "How could you make me worry like that?"

Naruto reversed the positions with amazing reflexes, and only let go when Sora pulled out his keyblade.

Naruto coughed suddenly into his hand, and bringing it back from his mouth, it was splattered with blood. He stared at it in horror, his throat tightening in fear, as he looked wordlessly at Tsunade.

She nodded and shooed the four other boys out roughly, accusing them of 'over exertion' while Naruto examined his hand, twitching every few seconds.

The vampires stayed hovering by the door when it was shut in their faces, their hearing exceptionally better than any humans, straing for any words on Naruto's condition.

(Inside the room)

Tsunade sat on the edge of Naruto's bed, "So" she sighed, "It's that time of the year again, unfortunately we don't have any fresh blood in the stores. All pre-packaged."

Naruto glared at his hand, "I'm a monster," he spat out, his mouth finding it almost impossible to form the words.

Tsunade patted his head, and whispered, "No your not. If you don't accept this, then your a monster, but never now"

"Any way," Tsunade rolled up her sleeve, so it was at her elbow, "If you don't do it now, you risk hurting Sora,"

The name sparked Naruto off, as he looked at the blue vein prominent on Tsunade's wrist. He sighed to himself and said, "You better beat the crap out of me after this, because I'll say right now, I hate myself for doing this, but hate you for being right"

Tsunade's hand grabbed the back of his head, and shoved it to her wrist, "Just get on with it!" Naruto rolled his eyes, but opened his mouth, wincing at the cracks, as reluctant fangs formed.

Breathing in deep, satisfied at Tsunade's calm heart-beat, he bit fown softly on her arm, almost backing off when Tsunade flinched, but he had already pierced.

He dimly heard Tsunade say, "When I'm sure you've had enough I'll poke you with th-" she simply decided not to finish her sentence, and poked him in the neck with what felt like a needle. He fainted backwards on the bed, a drop of blood on his lips.

Tsunade wiped it off with her thumb and sighed, as she brushed away the hair from Naruto's forehead. She swabbed her wound, and healed it with her hand glowing green.

She let out another heavy breath and said loudly, "I guess you heard then?" the door creaked open and the four boys re-entered the room.

Sora shrugged, "I didn't hear nothing, those three probably did," Neji walked forward, eyes not leaving Naruto's face, "Is it true? From what we heard.."

Tsunade washed her hands before checking Naruto's temperature, and pulse and eventually said, "It happened first in the plane. Naruto normally wouldn't tell people this, but when he was younger he was fascinated by planes. He asked to see the pilot and ripped out his throat. He hasn't been the same since."

Sora spoke this time, little more than a whisper, "Do you know why it happens?" his answer was a shake of the head and Tsunade said, "A theory though is that two blood types take up seperate parts of his blood. Since because of this, his body can't survive without haveing a supplement, human or vampire, without his body going into slaughter mode, looking for what it needs without it's consent.

"This is where Kyuubi, and Ibuuyk come from. Kyuubi looks after primary functions, and stops vampires from killing or and converting him. Ibuuyk is another side of this that absoluetly dispises by vampires, but is part one itself. Get me?"

When no-one answered she sighed and continued her explanation, "His supplement keeps him going, as long as a certain time of the year he has some. If he forgets he gets ill like this. For the first few times it was only a couple of days, but last year it was a week.

"The longer this lasts, the more dangerous it can get since it's unpredictable at times. Either he's unconscious, or he'll start screaming at people about how he'll kill you in thousands of different ways, each more painful than the last"

Sora whistled in awe, and slight fear. He opened his mouth to ask a question, when Naruto opened deep purple eyes, and shot up screeching_** "Filthy bastards! I'll kill you, I'll kill you! Gut you all like fishes!"**_

Tsunade threw herself on him, not caring her weight was probably more than Naruto's but she didn't seem to care. Neither did he. He tried to push her off, but she jabbed her hand through his neck, as it glowed green.

For a second the vampires in the room were startled as his heart and breathing stopped, but it jolted back with the colour blue back in his eyes, as he looked around confused.

"Sora!" he suddenly remembered his surroundings, trying to sit up, wincing in pain, as he moved a hand to his neck. He felt marks, and he looked at Tsunade, sadness and horror on his face.

"I didn't, did I?" the words were so quiet they were almost unintelligable. Tsunade shook her head, "You're only beginning, so don't get your hopes up"

Naruto clenched his fist so hard, the smell of blood soon clogged the air. Tsunade prised his fingers apart, "Calm down. We'll have you under 24 hour surveillance, all seven days this week,"

Naruto gave her a look, and said, "Ibuuyk is on a tight leash at the moment. Kyuubi doesn't even have the time to talk to me. It's like having bloodlust after being starved for weeks and weeks, suddenly released with the force of a tsunami. It's getting stronger every year, and lasting even longer!"

He went quiet and said a tinge of regret in is tone, "Do you know how many I _drained_ last year. Know how many? Want to?" Without waiting for an answer, he spat out, "83 in only two days. It was called the Southern massacre, heard of it? They thought I was a serial killer that ripped throats out with a three clawed hand"

Naruto snorted tears gathering in his eyes which he wiped away furiously. Tsunade patted him on the back, and facing the others said, "Naruto died in that place crash. But he was having his Week of Weirdness" Naruto burst out laughing here, and soon he and Sora were giggling away.

Naruto waved at Tsunade, signalling her to carry on with the story. She smiled at his antics, and continued.

"The large piece of metal, pierced both his lungs, and sliced his heart in half. Instead of caring, he wrenched it out, and everything repaired itself in a matter of minutes. He then collapsed after that. Seeing the bloodstained metal, and the remains of the plane authorities contacted me, and he was sent to Orphanages until he was of age to come here"

Sora suddenly sprinted to hide behind her. Naruto was after him, a face of thunder. Tsunade looked between the two alarm on her face.

"What did you do?"

"Asked what Kyuubi was, gender-wise,"

Tsunade still looked confused, until Naruto got behind so suddenly, she blinked and missed it. Naruto grabbed Sora by the collar and slammed him on a wall. He managed to hiss out in fury, "I'm in a boys body. What do you think I am, half-wit? I don't need you annoying me, or Naruto, when he's at this delicate stage!"

Naruto blinked, and his arm suddenly sagged, as Sora's weight was too heavy for his arm. He looked between his arm and Sora, and went, "Eh, eh?" before letting go, examining any parts of Sora that weren't convered, for bleeding scratches, or bite marks.

He fell back onto his backside, happy that he hadn't harmed his best friend. He titled his head back, and breathed in deep through his mouth. Sora noticed this and frowned, "How come you breathed through your mouth?"

"Think. Over three thousand people in this school. Three thousand different smells, Three thousand different bloods. All at once, would make me bersek" Naruto brought his head back forward, a small smile on his lips.

Sora wasn't done with questions, "How do you normally survive without drinking anothers blood?"

Naruto grimaced, "I can only have blood that's fresh. So sometimes I do this," he looked to Tsunade for assurance, and she nodded.

Naruto turned his wrist, cut it, and quickly placed his mouth over the wound before it healed. He stayed like this for a while, before he let go. He saw the three other vampires envious looks, and laughed.

Looking towards Tsunade for support again, she nodded and he faced the others again. He walked towrds them, and made three different cuts on both his arms, saying, "If you want it that bad, do it quickly, before they vanish.

Sasuke reacted quickly, and got the wrist Naruto had. Neji got his right upper arm, and Gaara got his left wrist. Sora looked queasy, and Naruto noticing, grinned in a macabre way at him, and said, "You want your turn with them?"

Sora shook his head quickly, his hair bouncing, and he backed into the wall. Then a realization hit him, "Won't you eventually run out of blood?"

"Nope! It's what makes me heal! I can't run out of blood, although I'm no good for blood transfusions, because I'm one of a kind!" Naruto grinned slightly, before wincing, and telling Neji to "Watch the fangs, goddamnit!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, glanced at a clock, and said, "They have two minutes left, until I drag them off to go to class,"

Naruto looked at her, and asked, "Can I go see Jiraiya? Isn't it time for my Social Studies class?"

Tsunade gave an unidentifiable look at him and gave up grudgingly, "Fine, just tell him what your like, m'kay?"

Naruto shrugged the boys off with a remarkable show of strength, as he pouted, and said, "You baby me too much" Tsunade clicked her knuckles threateningly, and Naruto slipped into a stance, from his eyes, judging the distance.

He shook his head, and breathed deep again, and Tsunade asked, "What are you thinking?" Naruto gulped in air again, and muttered, "How I could kill every person in this room in three seconds flat, and still have the whole day to do the rest of everyone in school, before alarms were raised"

Naruto seemed ashamed, but brightened up, as the bell rang and ran out of the room, without a look back. "Bye Bye!"

(Social Studies)

Naruto stared at the name of the class, hand inching forward, then snapping back again. This continued for several seconds, until someone burst from the room, crashing into him. He let out a vibrant stream of curses, and was told to come into the room.

Jiraiya was obviously set to tell him off, when he saw the bright yellow hair. He rushed forward, grabbing Naruto in a bone-crushing hug. Naruto was _way_ to close to Jiraiya than was safe for the mans health.

He pushed him off, gently, but firmly. Jiraiya caught the second meaning from behind the push, and nodded, gesturing, "Take a seat where ever you want, if it's free"

Naruto nodded, taking in his surroundings, and the bored looks of the students in front of him. He closed his eyes, and looked around the room, from beneath his eyelids. He finally settled into a seat, where he was sure he wasn't sitting next to a vampire.

He stared at Jiraiya with an insistent look before he stuck up his hand, and before he was asked what was the matter, he said, "Pen and paper," Jiraiya glared, but the look withered, when Naruto was trying not to have eye-contact with anyone, fists clenched.

Jiraiya pulled out the required items and tying the pen to the paper, he launched it hard at Naruto. The boys hand shot up, and he caught it, without looking. He set it down carefully, and quickly wrote down what was on the board.

When the ending tone went, before Naruto could leave the room, Jiraiya grabbed his wrist, "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask," Jiraiya told him, meaningly holding up his other wrist.

Naruto smiled at him in thanks, but darted from the room. He ended up in his own, after a few minutes of fast walking.

He edged in, and settled on his bed, staring at the bunk-bed above his own. A depression at the end of his bed informed him someone was there with him. Naruto sighed, "When did you turn then?"

Sasuke seemed to be startled by the question, but answered it all the same, "In 1863, by my brother,"

"Does your brother come to this school?" wrong question. Sasuke stiffened, and let off a lot of hatred, and killer vibes. Naruto growled and warned, "I can match, and make worse what you throw at me in a mood!"

Sasuke growled again, before nodding reluctantly, muttering, "He's part of a gang here. The blonde one from the other day is part of that gang."

It was Naruto's turn to snarl and snap, pulling his arm up against his chest. "I'll kill that bastard. I'll make him wish he was never made!"

Sasuke unconsciously placed a hand on Naruto's leg, "Calm down, or I'll use force," His answer was Naruto grabbing his arm, muttering a "Gomen," and bending down, digging in his fangs.

Sasuke stayed still for a minute or so, before using force to drag Naruto off, knowing he wouldn't let go otherwise. He grabbed the boys hair and threw him across the room. He smacked into the wall, and someone screamed from the room over, "Shut up!"

Naruto slammed his hand so hard into the wall it shook, and yelled back, "You shut up!" There was a stamping from upstairs, "Naruto Uzumaki! Anything you break you pay for!"

"I haven't broken anything you old hag! So stop complaining!"

"You are still way too loud! So shut it!"

"Don't tell me what to do, your not my mother!"

Sasuke extended a hand, "Naruto..." but this was ignored as Naruto stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him, making the frame shiver in protest.

A quiet voice from above asked, "Naruto?" Sasuke sighed to himself, and answered, "He's left" there was a silence before a qeustion almost not heard, "Has he _fed_ recently?" Sasuke answered this one almost immediately, "Just now"

"Then.."

"I have the slight scar to prove it,"

"That's good"

Sasuke settled on Naruto's bed, "You want me to go find him?" his answer came almost immediately, "We're already on it, we'll find him real soon, so don't worry, unless you hear a crash,"

Almost as if on cue, there was a loud crash. There was silence for a few seconds, until a sentence was said like it was from a movie, "Take him down,"

"WIth pleasure," Sasuke stood up slowly, and stretched before leaving the room with even paced steps, "HURRY IT OR GOD HELP ME, I'LL COME DOWN AND SMACK YOUR HEAD IN!"

With that warning he ran.

(With Naruto)

Naruto stared out of his eyes, not controlling himself, as his vision went blurry. He faintly heard a scream, and only just about stopped himself from ripping a new mouth in a small boys stomach.

He backed off and smacked his hand into a wall, causing a crash, as paintings and such fell off of the wall and onto the floor, frames shattering.

He fell to his knees hissing, as he held his head in his hands. With uneven movements, h stood and stumbled into the main corridor. A voice asked, sounding far away, "Naruto?" it was Sora.

Naruto crashed into him and managed to breathe out, "Sora, I'm... so... sorry," before sinking fangs into his best friends neck. Sora's blue eyes widened in surprise, as he tried to pull away without success.

The feeling stopped, and "Oh, come on. It's not _that_ bad is it? I'm certainly having fun" another sharp pain erupted. Sora stuck his hand out, and willed the keyblade. It appeared abruptly, but a strong hand held his wrist, stopping him from moving.

By now most of the traffic in the main hall had stopped, a few mutterings of, "That brown haired boy is sooo lucky," and "Who is that blonde cutie?"

Sora felt his vison go black, but pulled out his ace in the hole. He summoned a second keyblade into his other hand, and he used it to prise Naruto away. Naruto flipped backwards, and landed on all fours, grinning wildly, as blood dripped from his chin.

He licked his lips with delibrate slowness, and stood up to two feet. He took a single step forward, and disappeared. There was a scream, and somebody collapsed, blood spurting from a wound on their leg.

Naruto landed in the middle of the hall, blood sliding down his hand. He brought it up to his mouth, tongue darting out, sharp teeth prominent. Blood red eyes with slits, looked around the long corridor in interest, staring at others longer than some.

Sora massaged his neck slightly, wincing at the pain. Naruto's glare switched to him straight away. Sora switched to defensive mode, but was too late, Naruto was behind him, leaning lightly on his back.

He twisted his head slightly, and grinned widely saying it as a statement, "Your friend not food, don't change that," Sora shivered, and his keybladeflashed away. Naruto patted him on the head and said, "Good boy, 'sides. Your bloods nice. I want it again one day"

Sora sank to his knees, a flood of energy overwhelming his system, nausea gripping his stomach. He bent over and threw up, eyes wide in fright.

Naruto crouched in front of him, and lifted his chin with a finger, smile ever present on his face, "Don't over do it, m'kay?" he skipped off again, spinning, and zipping behind an older boy, grabbing his arm, and tearing it off.

He waved it about like he was conducting, before throwing it away, blood sprayed all over his face, as the rest of the student body screamed. Naruto gave another smile Sora's way, "See. If you stay there, your chance of being hurt is less than zero"

End Chapter

Waaa! Naruto rampage mode! ...I've made it seem that 'anti' Naruto really likes Sora... Nevermind! Get ready for the next chapter, out whenever possible, while I kick myself for making this one so long to be completed!


End file.
